


Illusione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Illusions [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Illusions, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vera illusione è l'amore persino per Mukuro.





	Illusione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Chrome Dokuro/Ken Joshima/Rokudo Mukuro Illusione

Illusione

 

La porta si spalancò con un colpo secco.

“Uh?” chiese Chrome, socchiudendo ad o la bocca. 

“Quindi è qui che stai adesso?” chiese Ken, entrando nella stanza dell’appartamento. Si guardò intorno ed annusò rumorosamente, ispessendo la cicatrice sul suo naso.

Chrome batté l’unico occhio, l’altro era coperto da una spessa benda.

La casa fu invasa da della spessa nebbia violacea, dove iniziò a risuonare la risata di Mukuro.

“Questo posto ha bisogno di un battesimo” disse. Comparve e sotto di lui iniziò a crescere dell’erba. Conficcò il suo tridente a terra e allargò le braccia, mentre tutto intorno a sé diveniva una rigogliosa foresta. “Ora si può dire che è la degna dimora della mia piccola Nagi” disse.

Ken appoggiò la mano su uno dei tanti alberi che erano comparsi.

< Il Sole di quella banda di mocciosi scalmanati che si sentono adulti non la prenderà bene a scoprire che l’appartamento che ci ha prestato la sua adorata sorellina è diventato una foresta. 

Però, se Mukuro-sama lo ha fatto, un motivo ci sarà > rifletté.

“Vedi di non andare a sbattere contro niente, fragilina come sei ti romperesti un osso” borbottò. Si voltò e vide che Chrome aveva un lungo vestito bianco, i capelli lunghi le coprivano un occhio e le impreziosivano il viso pallido. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, arrossì e si voltò di scatto, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Questa è la tua illusione preferita, vero Nagi?” domandò Mukuro.

“Qui vi ho incontrato la prima volta, Mukuro-sama” disse Chrome.

Mukuro le prese la mano nella propria, la fece girare su se stessa, la gonnellina candida si sollevò. 

Ken avvampò, vedendo che i vestiti di Mukuro scomparivano. Chrome continuò a danzare, tenendo la mano di Mukuro, mentre i suoi vestiti sparivano pian piano, in turbinio candido.

Chrome si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, l’occhio rosso di Mukuro brillava dando vita a dei riflessi vermigli sul viso di lei. I due si scambiarono una serie di baci, con mugolii che risuonavano all’unisono tutt’intorno.

Ken rimase rigido immobile a guardarli, gli occhi vitrei, l’eccitazione sempre maggiore, deglutì a vuoto.

“Ken, vieni qui, unisciti a noi” disse Mukuro. 

Ken prese la mano di lui tremante e anche i suoi vestiti scomparvero, Chrome si sdraiò sul prato erboso e afferrò il suo polso. Mukuro lo lasciò andare e la giovinetta lo strattonò, Ken le cadde carponi di sopra, boccheggiando. Avvertì le minute forme di lei aderire al suo corpo e avvertì l’eccitazione dargli fitte che risalivano dal bassoventre fino alla sua testa.

Mukuro si stese sopra di lui, Chrome aiutò Ken a entrare dentro di lei, mentre Mukuro lo penetrava con un colpo secco. Ken gemette, mentre Mukuro iniziava a muoversi in lui.

Ken gettò all’indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi, alcuni fermacapelli erano precipitati sul prato.

Mukuro gli afferrò i fianchi e diede delle spinte più forti, Ken seguì il suo nuovo ritmo, sentì Chrome mugolare e cercò di ridurre la velocità. Chrome chiuse l’occhio e lo baciò, la sua lingua s’intrecciò a quella di Ken. Chrome gli andò incontro col suo corpo, aiutando Ken a seguire il ritmo di Mukuro.

Ken ansimò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo della ragazzina, affondando nei capelli di lei.

< La vera illusione la creano nel mio cuore, non intorno a me > pensò.

Chrome intrecciò le dita della sua mano con quelle di Mukuro, i gemiti bassi della giovane si mischiavano a quelli rochi di Ken.

“Questo connubio di piacere fa venire quasi voglia di essere vivi. In fondo voi siete l’unica cosa che so essere vera, ma non sapete se lo sono io. Fufufu”. La voce di Mukuro risuonava nell’appartamento, diffondendosi nella foresta d’illusione.

La rugiada dell’erba si faceva sempre più umida, mentre la luce fittizia scompariva. Al postò del tetto si vedeva una stellata in parte coperta dalle fronde degli alti alberi.

Ken scivolò fuori da Chrome, ansante e spinse via la giovane, Chrome batté le palpebre e si allontanò.

“Sei premuroso con lei” soffiò Mukuro all’orecchio di Ken. Quest’ultimo venne, Mukuro scomparve e riapparve vestito alle spalle di Chrome, rivestì anche lei e l’avvolse in un mantello.

Ken socchiuse gli occhi e si addormentò sull’erba, mentre anche i suoi vestiti ricomparivano.

 


End file.
